Relationship
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Hidup ini begitu rumit. Kau memiliki sahabat namun sahabatmu adalah orang yang paling kau benci. Kau memiliki kekasih, namun kau sudah lelah dengannya. Namun hidup ini terkadang menyenangkan. Hidup ini pula lah yang memperkenalkanmu dengannya. RnR please,


**Relationship**

**Disclaimer_Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Story_Iztha Dark Neko**

**[PROLOG]**

Saat itu, kau sedang membereskan barang-barangmu. Bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. Hari ini kau begitu lelah sekaligus senang karena mendapat teman di perkumpulan pecinta anime yang ada di sekolahmu. Kau, Naruto Uzumaki, berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu menepuk bahumu pelan.

"Naruto," kau menoleh dengan tatapan bertanya, ia tersenyum dan berkata,

"Kamu jadi ke toko buku? Ke depan bareng yuk," kau menyetujuinya.

Di perjalanan ke depan sekolah, kau berbincang dengan gadis itu dan terkadang tertawa—atau lebih tepatnya dia yang tertawa dan kau hanya tersenyum—

"Jadi, kamu punya nomer telepon atau e-mail mereka?"

"Mereka siapa? Kiba Inuzuka dan Sabaku no Gaara_?_" tanyamu sambil meminum jus yang baru saja kau beli di mesin penjual minuman, gadis itu menganggung dengan tampang ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, aku belum meminta nomer mereka. Kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya penasaran saja." Jawab gadis itu kikuk

'Heh? Hanya penasaran katanya, yang benar saja. Jelas-jelas aku tahu kau mengincar salah satu di antara mereka, wahai Sakura Haruno.' Batinmu mengejek sahabatmu itu. Ya, gadis itu bernama Sakura Haruno. Dia adalah sahabat sekaligus orang yang kau benci.

Kau hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli, lalu tiba-tiba seorang lelaki tinggi putih berbola mata ungu indah mendatangimu dan Sakura.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Kita jadi ke toko buku?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum bodoh kepada kalian berdua, lelaki itu adalah kekasihmu, Suigetsu. Ya, kau memang _gay_, lalu kenapa? Bahkan sahabat-sahabatmu tidak ada yang terganggu akan kenyataan tersebut. Kalian berdua mengangguk bersamaan dan berjalan bertiga menuju toko buku.

* * *

Sesampainya di toko buku, kalian bertiga berpencar menuju rak buku yang berbeda. Kau berjalan pelan menuju rak buku yang menyediakan novel. Setelah melihat-lihat beberapa saat, kau mengambil sebuah novel dan membuka lembar demi lembar. Dan kaupun terhanyut dalam dunia fantasi yang diciptakan oleh novel tersebut.

"_Senpai_?" sebuah suara asing menyadarkan imajinasimu. Kau menoleh dengan malas-malasan. Siapapun yang berani mengganggumu itu artinya bosan hidup, begitulah pikirmu.

"Oh, Kiba Inuzuka dan…" kau tak mengenal siapa gadis berambut panjang yang bersama adik kelasmu tersebut.

"Ah, kenalkan dia Hinata Hyuuga. Pacarku. Dia juga satu sekolah dengan kita," kata adik kelasmu yang bernama Akihiko Miura tersebut

'Hyuuga? Berani juga si Inuzuka muda ini berpacaran dengan anak dari keluarga Hyuuga,' batinmu senang

"Salam kenal, Hinata-_chan_, _Watashi wa _Naruto Uzumaki _desu_," sapamu sambil tersenyum manis—palsu tentunya, kau melakukannya hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Gadis manis itu mengangguk sopan dengan semburat merah di wajahnya

"Jadi, apa yang _senpai_ lakukan disini? Apa _senpai _ sendirian?"

"Tidak. Aku bersama dengan temanku." Jawabmu kalem sambil meletakkan novel yang sebelumnya sudah kau tutup ke rak tempat novel tadi dipajang

Kalian berbincang sejenak hingga Hinata Hyuuga mengajak Kiba Inuzuka pergi dengan kalem dan sopan. Setelah itu kau mencari kedua temanmu yang tadi kau ajak ke tempat ini. Kau berkeliling seisi toko buku dan hanya dapat menemukan Suigetsu.

"Kemana Sakura?"

"Biasa, dijemput sama pacarnya. Tadi kulihat mereka sempat bertengkar dan ada adegan tamparan maut dari si Sakura, lalu berakhir dengan Sakura yang diseret-seret oleh pacarnya."

"Ne, Suigetsu, kau yakin mau membeli _manga_ sebanyak itu?" tanyamu sambil menunjuk lima buah _manga_ yang lumayan tebal di tangan Suigetsu. Kekasihmu hanya menjawab dengan cengiran bodohnya yang menurutmu saat itu sangatlah keren. Benar-benar berlebihan.

Setelah membayar buku yang dibeli oleh Suigetsu, kalian bergegas pulang—mengingat banyak tugas menantimu.

**[To Be Continued…]**

**[A/N : Agyaaa! Jangan bunuh saya! Bukannya ngelanjutin fict-fict lama, saya malah ngeluarin fict baru. Sebenarnya saya lagi kehabisan ide, jadi saya berbelok ke fict-fict baru.*digampar*]**


End file.
